Mi nueva normalidad
by MaryDanvers
Summary: Alex Danvers siempre ha intentado obtener la perfección en todos los ámbitos de su vida. En sus estudios, su trabajo, con sus amigos y familiares. Pero hay una parte de su vida que no ha conseguido hacer perfecta, o mejor dicho, una parte que había estado dormida. Al menos hasta ahora.
1. Mi jurisdicción

Mi nueva normalidad

¿Dónde empiezan las historias? He estado haciéndome esta pregunta durante demasiados días, así que simplemente empezaré por aquí. Parece lo correcto, seguiré mi instinto.

¿Alguna vez os habéis acordado de algún momento del pasado que parecía completamente olvidado? ¿Y después os preguntáis por qué? Por qué me he acordado precisamente ahora de esto. Este momento, ahora, en mi cabeza. Después de más de 10 años. Cuando lo recordé pensé que simplemente no tenía más importancia, ahora me he dado cuenta de que todo tenía sentido. Mi memoria parecía estar advirtiéndome de algo cuando me hizo recordar específicamente este momento y no otro.

Cuando iba al instituto tenía una muy buena amiga. De estas amigas que crees que tendrás por toda la vida; iba a su casa casi cada día, íbamos a todas partes juntas, compartíamos prácticamente todo. El momento que he comentado al principio que recordé después de años es, concretamente, el primer día que me quedé a dormir en su casa. Aquello tan normal que hacían todas las chicas de mi edad; fiestas del pijama en grupo, o a solas con la mejor amiga.

En el momento en el que Vicky me invitó a su casa no podía estar más contenta. Aquello significada que me consideraba su mejor amiga.

Era una tarde de principios de otoño y hacía mucho más frío de lo normal. Recuerdo estar en la entrada principal del instituto, vi a mi hermana Kara a lo lejos esperándome como de costumbre y empecé a caminar hacia ella. Pero entonces oí esa dulce pero enérgica voz.

-¡Alex! ¡Espera!

Justo cuando llegué donde estaba mi hermana escuché mi nombre y me di la vuelta encontrándome con una Vicky que corría apresuradamente en nuestra dirección. Sus rizos pelirrojos estaban flotando en el aire, despeinándose. Normalmente los llevaba recogidos en una ordenada trenza, pero hoy era un día distinto.

Llegó hasta nosotras en pocos segundos y frenó de golpe delante de mí, curvando la espalda hacia delante para sostener sus rodillas y recuperar algo de aliento.

-¡Vicky! ¿Cómo ha ido tu examen de ciencias naturales? -pregunté.

-Fatal, como siempre. -Contestó-. Hola Kara.

Mi hermana contestó el saludo con un pequeño hilo de voz a la vez que miraba hacia el suelo y ajustaba ligeramente sus gafas. Kara era muy vergonzosa para aquel entonces y le costaba bastante relacionarse con los demás. Vicky siempre intentaba ser amable con ella, y aunque algunas veces en casa pasábamos algún rato las tres juntas normalmente Vicky y yo solíamos pasar tiempo juntas, solo las dos. Como mejores amigas.

\- ¿En serio?... Que mal. Esta vez habías estudiado mucho, ¿no? -Seguí con el tema.

-Bueno, realmente estudié mucho contigo. ¡Tú eres la experta! -Soltó una carcajada. Parecía que no le importante mucho haber suspendido, quizás ya lo daba por hecho. Me encantaba oír esas palabras, esos elogios. Mucho más aun viniendo de mi amiga Vicky que de mis padres o de mis profesores. Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja solía contestar…-

\- Nah, no es para tanto. – Kara me miró de la misma manera que me miraba siempre que yo solía recolocar mis hombros de manera algo orgullosa. – ¿Querías algo? Has venido corriendo.

\- ¡Sí! Quería invitarte a mi casa esta noche; ya le he preguntado a mis padres, ¡te puedes quedar!

Una gran emoción recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sentí mis mejillas algo ruborizadas. Entonces recordé que Kara seguía ahí, ambas nos dimos cuenta.

-Ah, Kara. También puedes venir si quieres. – Ofreció.

-Gracias. Pero realmente debería quedarme en casa, tengo un examen final de historia el lunes, tengo que estudiar. Pasadlo bien. – Dijo algo triste. -Alex, puedes ir con Vicky. Yo aviso a mamá.

Y así, sin pensarlo dos veces, abracé rápidamente a mi hermana y empecé a caminar con Vicky del brazo por la avenida que nos llevaba a su súper casa unifamiliar. Era enorme, en ella vivía con sus padres, su abuela, y sus cinco hermanos. Sí, ¡cinco! Me preguntaba cómo sería la convivencia, si a mí ya me parecía difícil tener una sola hermana… Aquella fría noche de viernes oscureció temprano. Cenamos todos juntos una sopa riquísima de verduras que había preparado la cocinera de la familia. Más tarde fuimos al cuarto de Vicky y vino para ayudarnos a preparar la cama extra en la que yo iba a dormir. Ahora recuerdo el sentimiento de una leve, o quizás no tan leve, decepción al saber que no dormiría en su cama. Se suponía que las mejores amigas querían dormir juntas, ¿no es así? Pero Vicky no dijo nada así que, después de ver una estúpida película de citas de adolescentes, o sea de gente de nuestra edad, nos fuimos cada una a su cama. Antes de dormir estuvimos comentando la película, a Vicky le había gustado el chico protagonista y me comentó lo guapo y atractivo que le parecía. Y ahí estaba ese extraño sentimiento otra vez.

Alex, ¿Qué te está pasando? Me preguntaba. Ella no podía dejar de pensar en el cuerpazo atlético del protagonista de la película y yo en cambio no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos azules de Vicky. Ahora me doy cuenta, eran como un mar en el que me podía perder. Pero mi yo tan joven aún no había encontrado esas palabras.

Repetimos ese tipo de encuentro decenas de veces, hasta que hubo un día algo diferente a los demás.

-Mamá, te has olvidado de la cama de Alex. -Recuerdo que ese día Vicky sí llevaba su clásico recogido de pelo en una trenza a un lado.

-Lo siento, Vicky. Esta tarde estaba limpiando el colchón en el patio, entonces han llamado y he tenido que entrar.

Significaba eso que…

-Entonces cuando he vuelto Spark se había subido encima y ha escarbado y ¡lo ha destrozado totalmente!

Bendito perro. ¡Gracias Sparky! Espera… ¿Por qué me alegro de que un colchón esté roto? Giré mi cabeza para mirar la reacción de Vicky. ¿Se alegraría ella también?

-Bueno, no pasa nada, mamá. Alex puede dormir conmigo. -Contestó sonriendo sin ninguna preocupación. En cambio, yo sentí que mis latidos se aceleraban un poco. Bastante más de lo que me gustaría admitir.

Una vez nos metimos en la cama empecé a tener unas sensaciones en mi cuerpo que nunca antes había sentido. No era capaz de nombrarlas, pero en aquel momento era como un tipo de pánico. Mi mente estaba flotando, no podía entender nada de lo que estaba sintiendo ni podía pensar claramente. Solo podía concentrarme en su preciosa melena rizada, quería deshacer la trenza y dejar su cabello libre para poder ver como caía elegantemente sobre sus hombros. Estoy segura que incluso estaba temblando. Era pleno invierno entonces, pero yo no tenía nada de frío. Creo que ahora entiendo que era su presencia que me hacía temblar así.

-Alex. ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Eh, sí…¡Sí! -Balbuceé.

-Alex, tápate bien. Estás temblando. -Dijo mientras me arropaba y envolvía mi cuerpo con la manta rodeando mi cuerpo con su brazo. Involuntariamente mi cuerpo se echó un poco para atrás, como rechazando aquel contacto. Vicky pareció notarlo, y dejó de arroparme. Fue la primera vez que noté una mirada que interpreté como desagradable. Al cabo de un rato de silencio, pensé que se había dormido, pero me comentó:

-¿Sabes? La semana que viene tengo una cita con Jake.

-Oh. Wow, ¡tienes que estar emocionada! -Intenté fingir algo de entusiasmo, evidentemente fallando.

-Alex… Parece que no te alegras por mí. Pensaba que eras mi mejor amiga. – Sentí pánico al oír esas palabras.

-¡Lo eres! Y me alegro, pero… Lo que quiero decir es que… -Mis frases eran cada vez menos claras. -Jake, ¿no crees que es un poco creído?

Aquello fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir sobre el popular chico del curso superior. Parecía que todas las chicas estaban por él. Seguramente Vicky creyó que yo estaba celosa. Bueno, y realmente ahora me doy cuenta de que lo estaba. Pero no celosa de la manera que ella creía.

-Estás celosa… -Contestó con un tono que no conocía de ella.

Ahí vamos…

-¡No! De verdad, no estoy celosa solo… Quiero lo mejor para ti. -Argumenté, de manera algo extraña y para nada convincente.

-Lo que tú digas… -Fueron las últimas palabras de esa noche. La última vez que dormí en casa de Vicky Donahue.

Es curioso que precisamente la noche que estuve físicamente más cerca de ella fue la noche en la que más nos distanciamos. Entre las dos se creó una distancia tan grande que fue imposible de salvar después, solo por esa conversación todo cambió. Algo en mi hizo que ella no me invitara nunca más a su casa. Y no le di más vueltas, me olvidé de mis sentimientos hasta ahora. Solo recuerdo que después de varios días pude sentir que nuestra amistad había acabado, y un día al llegar a casa le conté a Kara que Vicky yo ya no éramos amigas y simplemente lloré y ella me abrazó. Mi hermana estuvo ahí para mí cuando la necesité, ella no hizo preguntas, simplemente me sostuvo en sus brazos y me enjugó las lágrimas. Aunque yo era la hermana mayor, representaba que era yo quien debía cuidar de ella. Ese era el trabajo que me habían dado mis padres desde que Kara vino a vivir con nosotros cuando tenía 14 años.

Quizás os preguntaréis, ¿Por qué estoy contando esto? ¿Por qué me había olvidado de esto durante tantos años, y por qué tiene importancia ahora? Espero hacerlo claro, o al menos intentarlo.

Aquí empieza mi historia. Una de tantas. Pero precisamente esta es la que quiero contar.

* * *

-El fugitivo ha estado suelto durante unas seis horas y ¿lo primero que hace es intentar asesinar a la presidenta? – Comentó Kara.

Ella ha cambiado mucho desde que llegó hace años. Ahora ya no es la niña tímida e insegura que era antaño. Ahora seguramente la conoceréis como la heroína de National City, Supergirl. Vaya, que cambio tan extremo, ¿no?

\- Winn está trabajando para poder localizarlo. De momento concentrémonos en cualquier pista que podamos encontrar. -Contesté mirando alrededor.

Estábamos en una escena del crimen; había marcas que parecían gigantescos arañazos y marcas de quemaduras en la alfombra roja por la que la presidenta de Estados Unidos había pasado esa misma mañana. Y así es como os presento mi trabajo. Soy agente especial de una organización secreta, algo así como el FBI. Pero…no exactamente.

Mientras escaneaba los alrededores, Kara empezó a hacer lo mismo. Entonces alcé la vista y a lo lejos, pero en la misma escena del crimen pude ver unos coches de la policía de la ciudad y lo que parecían ser algunos de sus detectives. Una de ellas estaba en cuclillas examinando directamente algunas de las evidencias y recogiendo pruebas; aquella era MI escena del crimen. Así que no tuve más remedio que acercarme. Antes de que la detective pudiera levantar la cabeza para verme empecé a decir:

\- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo en mi escena del crimen? -Dije, seria y tajantemente; no quería andarme con rodeos. Esto evidentemente captó su atención, y se levantó para dirigirse a mí. Pude verle el rostro por primera vez, sus ojos eran tan oscuros como su cabello, y también tenía la piel morena.

\- ¿Alguna vez os han dicho porque todos los federales sois lo mismo? -Empezó a decir de manera algo amenazante, estaba visiblemente tranquila y mi tono no la había afectado para nada. Aquello me molestó bastante, más aún cuando vi que ponía sus brazos en jarra. -Parece que todos veis las mismas películas malas en Quántico.

¿Quién se había creído que era?

-¿Quién eres?

-Detective Maggie Sawyer, División de la Policía Científica de la NCPD. Nos encargamos de todos los casos relacionados con alienígenas. -Contestó, enseñándome su identificación.

Oh, vaya. Sí, se me había olvidado mencionar la parte de los alienígenas. Mi organización trabaja tratando con todo tipo de temas relacionados con los alienígenas. Es la DEO, eso pone en mi identificación, pero cuando la tengo que enseñar a según qué personas puedo cambiarla. Así que a la detective Sawyer le mostré mi falsa identificación del FBI.

-Alex Danvers, del Servicio Secreto. -dije-. Seguro que sus intenciones son buenas, Detective Sawyer, pero esto es una escena del crimen que pertenece a los federales.

La tensión generada por aquella rivalidad iba en aumento por momentos, y era muy palpable.

-Estás contaminando mis pruebas. -continué explicando-.

-¿Yo las estoy contaminando? -contestó, su tono era ya muy sarcástico- Solo tienes que ver a tu lacayo, ese de ahí detrás, está metiendo diferentes pruebas en la misma funda de plástico. Pensaba que el Servicio Secreto prestaba más atención a los detalles.

-Tenemos un laboratorio que hace que el vuestro parezca una cocinita de niños pequeños.

Y así continúo esa batalla hasta que ella contestó:

-Si los policías locales somos tan tontos creo que no podríamos llegar a saber que el atacante de la presidenta era un Infernian o bien un Kryptonian. -explicó, con una sonrisa orgullosa- ambas especies tienen visión calorífica.

Ouch, jaque. Vamos Danvers.

-Muchas gracias. -asentí con una falsa sonrisa, aparentando estar agradecida- nosotros continuaremos con la investigación a partir de ahora.

La detective Sawyer parecía bastante tenaz o, mejor dicho, cabezota.

-Está dentro de mi jurisdicción. -contestó, sin hacer ademán alguno de retirarse.

-Tu jurisdicción _termina_ , donde yo diga. -insistí, marcando cada una de mis palabras.

Jaque mate. La Detective Sawyer aceptó la derrota, pero su cara parecía decir 'por ahora.'

-Ya nos veremos, Danvers.

Y con una media sonrisa final, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Vi cómo se retiraba y me sentí bien al haber ganado esa pequeña batalla. Aunque se había metido donde no tocaba, la detective parecía una persona de mucho carácter que sabía lo que hacía, y no es algo muy común. Algo me decía que esa mujer no era alguien que abandonara un caso tan importante, así como así. Me pregunto si seguirá investigando por su cuenta.


	2. Billar

Por alguna razón no he podido quitarme la cabeza la imagen de aquella atractiva detective. ¿Atractiva? Espera, Danvers…Eso es algo nuevo. Han pasado días desde que conocí a Sawyer y me encuentro pensando en ella de vez en cuando. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿Volveré a verla? Tengo una sensación de que sí la volveré a ver. Aunque no me queda muy claro si ese sentimiento es realmente premonitorio o simplemente un deseo. ¿Por qué iba a querer verla otra vez?

En medio de todos estos pensamientos involuntarios y confusos noté como vibraba mi teléfono. Dejé mi copa en la mesa y miré la pantalla. Era del trabajo, teníamos una pista sobre el fugitivo. 'Bien'. Así tendré algo que hacer y podré mantener mi cabeza ocupada en algo que realmente importe.

Totalmente equipada para el trabajo con el traje antibalas y una bazuca paralizador de alienígenas, a la cabeza y rodeada de mis compañeros del equipo de misiones especiales, llegamos a la siguiente escena donde habían avistado al fugitivo. Rastreamos aquella zona industrial a las afueras de la ciudad, pero no había rastro de ningún alienígena. En medio de todo aquello solo había una humana.

-¡Manos arriba!

'Espera un momento', pensé.

-Sawyer. -Dije, bajando mi arma.

Tenía que mostrarme visiblemente decepcionada de no encontrar a nuestro sospechoso, pero en cambio estaba mucho más contenta de haberme encontrado con la detective Sawyer.

-Danvers. No os molestéis. Parece que ya no está aquí.

Habló con un tono neutro y profesional, y de alguna manera sentí que la rivalidad del primer encuentro ya no estaba presente. Mientras mis compañeros se relajaban sus posiciones y empezaban a organizar el siguiente paso yo compartí algunas frases más con Sawyer sobre el caso y justo antes de irme me dio su número de teléfono. 'Bueno' pensé, 'si tenemos un objetivo común no veo porque no podríamos trabajar juntas.'

Regresé al cuartel general del DEO para encontrarme con J'onn comunicándose con otro equipo que continuaría buscando al fugitivo.

-Alex, estás de vuelta. De momento parece que nuestro equipo lo tiene bajo control, has terminado por hoy. -dijo, con su tono serio pero amable de siempre. Al menos el que solía usar conmigo, y con Kara a veces.

Y todo seguido, como si hubiera estado preparado, sonó mi teléfono. En la pantalla podía leerse, 'Sawyer'.

Forzando inconscientemente mis labios para no hacer una sonrisa, contesté: -Danvers.

Me di la vuelta y vi como J'onn me miraba con una ceja levantada y una expresión algo confusa. Parece que no supe aguantar la sonrisa. Le hice un gesto con la cabeza indicando que me marchaba y escuché la voz de la detective. '¿Que querrá?'

-Sawyer. Me preguntaba si te apetecía ir a tomar algo.

Vaya, eso no lo esperaba. Era una muy agradable sorpresa, y no podía entender del todo por qué sentía esa emoción que parecía querer controlar los músculos de mi cara. Realmente no sabía que responder; sabía lo que quería responder, pero no cómo.

-Eh, claro. ¿Por qué no? -dije, casi balbuceando. No sé si sonó con más o menos emoción o interés del que tenía.

-Genial. Nos vemos en una hora en el callejón Dueler, detrás del edificio Jersey. ¿Va bien?

-Sí, perfecto. Te veo allí. Hasta ahora.

Me preguntaba que había en ese lugar, ¿Qué era lo que me quería enseñar? Fui a mi apartamento y me cambié de ropa, sin darme cuenta me estaba mirando mucho en el espejo, intentando elegir una buena combinación. No sabía a qué tipo de sitio iría, pero intenté imaginar donde podría ir la misteriosa Maggie Sawyer un viernes por la noche. 'Será un bar de copas… Me pondré algo para ir casual.' Acabé incluso maquillándome más de lo que solía hacer últimamente. No pude evitar sentirme y pensar que aquello era como una cita. Qué tontería, ¿no? Realmente necesitaba una cita, desde que había empezado a trabajar para el DEO que no había tenido una cita en condiciones; porque lo de la cena/misión de espionaje al magnate Maxwell Lord no contaba como cita de verdad. Lo habría contado como tal, pero, realmente nunca llegué a sentirme lo suficiente atraída por él.

Acabé vistiéndome con una camiseta sencilla, chaqueta de cuero y pantalones tejanos. 'Danvers, tienes que ir de compras. Hazle caso a Kara de una vez.' Me subí en mi Ducati y volví a pensar en mis atracciones pasadas. Creo que había querido sentirme atraída por Maxwell, había querido sentir esa atracción por alguien que hacía tiempo que no sentía. ¿Quién había sido la última persona por la cual había sentido algo? Y, ¿por qué estaba pensando en todo esto ahora?

Después de unos minutos llegué a la dirección indicada y allí estaba ella esperándome.

-Bonita moto. -dijo Maggie con una pequeña sonrisa de lado más sincera que las otras sonrisas que le había visto hacer. – Yo misma tenía una Triumph.

Acto seguido mi mente, libremente, imaginó a la 'pequeña pero matona' Maggie Sawyer subida en una enorme Triumph. No pude decidir si aquella imagen era algo atractivo y sexy, o ridículo, o tremendamente adorable. 'Wow, Alex. De dónde ha venido todo eso…'

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? -contesté, un poco más bruscamente de lo que quería.

-Quería enseñarte algo.

Entramos por una enorme puerta metálica algo sospechosa, en la que Maggie tuvo que decir una contraseña, incluso, para entrar. Dentro había lo que parecía un bar bastante sencillo, con dos mesas de billar a un lado, la barra en otro, y varias mesas donde había algunas personas sentadas tomando todo tipo de bebidas.

-¿Qué ves?

-Gente que ha tomado decisiones bastante cuestionables en su vida. -reproché.

-Mira con más atención. -me pidió.

Entonces me di cuenta que aquellas personas no eran humanas; eran en gran mayoría alienígenas. Después de un primer vistazo parecía haber varias especies en aquel lugar. Y yo, trabajando en una organización que actúa de manera extra oficial para controlar la vida alienígena en este planeta, no pude hacer otra cosa que alarmarme. Mis manos fueron directas a la pistola que siempre llevaba por seguridad escondida entre en la parte superior trasera de mi pantalón.

-Eh, espera, ¡no vayas tan rápido! -dijo Maggie para calmarme.

Noté su tacto por primera vez. Me agarró de la muñera para impedir que sacara la pistola. La tensión de mis hombros se desvaneció por completo en ese instante. Creo que nunca algo así me había relajado tan rápido; alguien. J'onn y Kara habían estado en situaciones donde habían intentado ayudarme a relajarme o frenarme de alguna manera. Pero el tacto de Maggie era…diferente.

Me coloqué bien la chaqueta, cuando ella soltó mi brazo. Sentía que la parte que ella había tocado tenía vida propia, mientras todo mi cuerpo estaba dormido esperando algo que también lo despertara. La mano de Maggie en mi brazo parecía haber estado una eternidad, pero también lo sentí como algo demasiado rápido.

-La mayoría de gente que está en este bar solo busca un lugar para sentirse algo menos solo. -empezó a explicar.

-Puedo identificarme bastante con ese sentimiento. -continuó, mirándome directamente a los ojos a través de la mesa.

Una chica trajo nuestras bebidas, y pude identificar la especie de alienígena a la que la chica pertenecía. Maggie explicó que era su ex. 'Ex, algo así como….Ex…¿novia? Maggie es…'

-No solo salgo con alienígenas, para que lo sepas. -dijo, sonriéndome. Parecía estar intentando relajarme.

Me pareció un comentario curioso. No podía acabar de entender por qué, aunque el ambiente del bar era relajado y Maggie era muy buena compañía yo me sentía tan nerviosa. Tenía una sensación casi de ansiedad parecida a la que tuve la primera vez que tuve que demostrar mis habilidades de combate en una situación real. Eso mezclado también con la adrenalina de conducir mi moto a toda velocidad. Todo eso era lo que estaba sintiendo.

Nuestra conversación llegó a otros temas relacionados con el trabajo. Me comentó algunos de los casos más interesantes o más difíciles que había tenido últimamente, y también anécdotas bastante graciosas como un alienígena que después de pelearse en este mismo bar había insistido en que solo estaba tratando de entender la conducta humana, y cuando fue arrestado pidió un puesto en la policía local.

-¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Ese tío quería ligar conmigo! -reía, levantando su copa.

Solté una carcajada, me estaba relajando. Estaba acabando mi segunda cerveza.

-¿Cómo intentó ligar contigo? -pregunté.

-'Me gustaría trabajar con esa preciosidad todos los días' -decía, imitando la voz grave del alienígena ligón. – Y no te lo pierdas, también dijo algo así como: 'Ella necesita mi protección.'

-¡Ugh! ¡Qué dices! -exclamé entre risas.- Aunque a mí no me parece que necesites la protección de nadie.

Maggie me observó de manera curiosa, arqueando un poco las cejas, levantó su mano haciéndole una señal a la camarera para que trajera otra ronda. Ahí estaba yo, tomando cerveza con una completa desconocida, o casi. La había conocido el día anterior y habíamos empezado con mal pie, pero rápidamente habíamos encontrado cosas en común y me encontré totalmente relajada con ella. Bueno, relajada a parte de esa sensación en mi pecho que no quería desaparecer. Pensaba que si bebía otra cerveza se me pasaría.

-Me alegro de que lo pienses. Intento cuidar de mi misma. -dijo sinceramente.

¿Quién no iba a sentirse algo abrumada de estar en la presencia de esa mujer? Es decir…Reconozco que es atractiva, tiene una mirada penetrante, con esos ojos oscuros tan profundos. Y además en buena en su trabajo, es independiente y…

-Y tú, ¿cómo llegaste a trabajar para el DEO? -preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ah vaya, olvidaba que sabías eso… ¿Cómo sabes tú sobre el DEO?

-He preguntado yo primera. -dijo, con un aire a la primera conversación que tuvimos, pero el tono competitivo de ahora era mucho más relajado y amistoso.

-¡Ja! Me has pillado… Vale, te lo contaré si me ganas al billar. -dije, sin pensar. – si pierdes, me contestas tú primera.

-¿Me estás retando? -preguntó, sonriendo y frunciendo el ceño en señal de incredulidad.

Yo me levanté y me dirigí a la mesa de billar más cercana a nuestra mesa, para demostrarle que Alex Danvers se lo toma todo muy en serio. Especialmente los retos, apuestas, y partidas de billar.

-Acepto el reto, Danvers. -anunció, dejando su vaso en uno de los rincones de la mesa de billar.

-¿Estás preparada para perder, Sawyer? -le dije de manera divertida, ladeando mi cabeza y entornando mis ojos. Me sentía muy animada, quizás no debía beber mucho más…

Maggie pasó por mi lado para darme el triángulo y poder preparar las bolas; soltó una risita dándome un inesperado golpecito en el brazo. Suerte que yo ya había dejado mi bebida en la mesa también, sino, creo que la habría dejado caer al suelo sin querer…

Me puse nerviosa al notarla tan cerca, después de toda la conversación que habíamos tenido estando separadas por una mesa. Ahora la tenía a escasos centímetros a mi lado.

En unas pocas horas comprobé que el tacto y la presencia de Maggie Sawyer me relajaba como nadie y también hacía que mi corazón se acelerara más de lo normal. También descubrí que Maggie Sawyer era extremadamente mala jugando al billar, o eso, o yo era demasiado buena. Seguramente será lo segundo. Así que más o menos a media partida intenté ponérselo fácil para que pudiera ganar. Aun así, seguía chasqueando la lengua cada vez que fallaba.

-¡Maldita sea!-dijo indignada de manera adorable, cuando la partida ya estaba casi decidida a mi favor. -Hoy no es mi día.

Pero sí que era el mío, dijo alguna vocecilla en mi cabeza.

-Espero que tengas mejor habilidad con la pistola, Maggie.

Esa fue la primera vez que pronuncié su nombre. Lo dije en voz alta sin pensar, y me produjo una agradable sensación. Fui a tomar mi último trago de mi vaso cuando ella contestó.

-La tengo, con la pistola y también con otros temas. -dijo sin darle importancia. Siguió jugando, mirando al billar y calculando su próxima estrategia, la cual no vi muy claramente. -Tu turno, Danvers.

Entonces levantó la vista y me miró. Entonces vio como me golpeaba con una mano en el pecho.

-Alex, ¿estás bien? -se preocupó al verme toser, pero mi tos se convirtió rápidamente en una estúpida risa a la que ella se unió. -No bebas más por hoy, ¿vale?

-Sí, mamá. -contesté, con mi voz ligeramente embriagada y haciendo una señal con mis dedos al lado de la cabeza, como imitando a un soldado obedeciendo órdenes. Entonces me di cuenta de que Maggie también había pronunciado mi nombre. Me gustaba el tono gracioso del 'juego de los apellidos' que hacía que sonáramos como algún tipo de pareja de detectives de alguna serie dramática de la televisión. Pero me gustó aún más cuando la escuché decir mi nombre, y aún más cuando pareció preocuparse por mí, aunque no fuera nada grave. Maggie me dio la impresión de ser alguien amable y que se preocupaba por los demás.

Evidentemente yo gané la partida, y Maggie me contó que obviamente había descubierto sobre la existencia del DEO en ese mismo bar. Y cuando lo dijo, la verdad, tenía bastante sentido. 'Vale, Danvers, tienes que prepararte una pregunta mejor para la próxima apuesta.'

-Prepara otra pregunta más complicada para el siguiente reto, ¿vale? -dijo Maggie, algo burlona, leyéndome la mente.

Nos despedimos, ella me dijo que llamara a un taxi. Y eso hice. En el taxi empecé a pensar en las posibles preguntas que hacerle la próxima vez. Sonreí, esta vez sin reprimirme en absoluto.

'Para la próxima.'


	3. Las luces

Estaba andando tranquilamente dando un paseo en dirección al apartamento de Kara. Las calles parecían algo borrosas y supuse que sería el efecto del alcohol de la noche anterior. No había descansado nada bien. Me llevé la mano a la frente, cerré los ojos. Abrí los ojos justo para evitar chocarme con una mujer joven, más o menos de mi edad. Su pelo rizado pelirrojo me resultaba increíblemente familiar. Ella me miró a los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Vicky?

-Veo que no has cambiado nada, Alex. -dijo con un tono desagradable; desvió su mirada a un lado como queriendo indicarme algo. Seguí su mirada y vi a Maggie al otro lado de la calle.

'Esto no tiene sentido.' Pensé, entonces empecé a sentir una extraña música. Busqué en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. Cuando volví a alzar la vista ninguna de ellas estaba presente, y la calle parecía aún más borrosa.

Entonces desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, a duras penas alcancé mi móvil y pude ver en la pantalla el nombre de mi hermana. Y varias llamadas perdidas…Y un mensaje de Maggie.

-¿Kara? -dije con voz resacosa.

-Dios mío, Alex. -dijo seguido de una carcajada. – ¿Tienes resaca? Ya te dije que no bebieras tanto.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Me controlé bastante…Solo que quedé con alguien y fui a un bar nuevo. -expliqué.

-¿Alguien? Alex, ¿¡tuviste una cita!? -exclamó tan alto que tuve que separar mi teléfono de mi oído. – ¡Ah, cuéntame todo! ¿Por qué no vienes esta noche, vemos los últimos capítulos de Homeland y me lo cuentas?

-Vale, nos vemos luego. Pero no te emociones tanto, no fue una cita. -afirmé.

'¿Lo fue?'

-Oh…Bueno, ¿pero lo pasaste bien?

-Sí, creo que he hecho una nueva amiga. -sonreí.

Más tarde, después de haber tomado una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, salí a la calle en dirección al apartamento de Kara. Ésta vez realmente. Qué extraño, esta sensación de Deja Vu producida por un sueño… ¿Por qué había aparecido Vicky en mi sueño, y que tenía que ver con Maggie?

'¿Me siento atraída por Maggie?', pensé, involuntariamente. 'No. Solo siento admiración. Sí, eso es.'

Llegué a una pizzería y pedí dos especiales de doble queso, eran las favoritas de Kara. Mientras esperaba que llegaran mis pizzas, un hombre de unos 30 y pocos años, muy apuesto y con una barba perfecta hacía cola detrás de mí. Me giré y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. 'Él es atractivo.' Quise convencerme a mí misma. Con una sonrisa seductora me empezó a hablar.

-La especial doble de queso también es mi favorita. -dijo, demasiado seguro de si mismo. -¿Vives por aquí?

Me sentí bastante decepcionada al pensar que así era como mucha gente intentaba ligar. '¿En serio, no se te ocurre otra cosa?' Al menos él parecía atrevido para poder hacerlo, yo nunca había me había atrevido a empezar la conversación con un desconocido que me interesara. Se suponía que eran ellos que empezaban las conversaciones, ¿no? Aunque ese pensamiento no me agradaba ni me reconfortaba de ninguna manera.

-No, voy a casa de mi hermana. -expliqué, sin pensar. Estaba intentando ser educada, pero soné bastante seca. Él pareció satisfecho con mi respuesta y animadamente me preguntó, aún más confiado que antes: -¿Hacéis una fiesta?

Parecía querer auto-invitarse. Mis pizzas salieron en ese momento y pagué rápidamente.

-Más o menos. -contesté más fríamente que antes. -Pero es una fiesta privada. Adiós.

Al salir de la pizzería solo respirar aliviada. 'Suerte que las pizzas no han tardado más.'

Pocos minutos después llamé al timbre de Kara y ésta me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Oh, ¡podía oler el queso desde lejos! -dijo emocionadísima.

-¿También tienes súper-olfato? Eso es nuevo. -bromeé, esbozando una sonrisa que solo era para mi querida pequeña hermana.

-¡hah! Muy graciosa. Pues sí, ¡tengo súper-olfato y estoy súper-hambrienta!

Vale, tengo que admitir que el sentido del humor de Kara a veces no era de lo más sofisticado.

-Un tío ha intentado ligar conmigo en la pizzería. -comenté.

-Wow, Alex. ¡Estás de racha estos días! -parecía como una felicitación.

-No, no te creas… No me interesaba para nada.

-¿El de la pizzería o el de ayer? -preguntó. – Ah, perdona, dijiste que no era una cita.

Su tono no era del todo serio, no me acababa de creer.

-¿Seguro que no era una cita? -insistió, con tono burlón.

-No. -me reí. -Ya sé que me dijiste que intentara salir más. Bueno, pues ayer lo hice. Aunque no fuera una cita.

Empezamos a comer las pizzas mientras aún estaban calientes. Kara tenía un triángulo enorme, el cual estaba estirando intentando separar los hilos de queso fundido.

-¡Dime!, ¿Quién conociste ayer entonces? -preguntó, con su usual tono de voz ilusionado.

-Pues es una policía, la conocí cuando investigábamos el caso del alienígena que había atacado a la presidenta. Ayer me invitó a tomar algo. -expliqué. -Se llama Maggie.

Mientras lo explicaba sentí vibrar el teléfono y en la pantalla vi que tenía dos mensajes; había olvidado responder el mensaje de Maggie. Vi Kara me miró de manera confusa, ladeando su cabeza como un perrito viendo un truco de magia.

-Tengo un mensaje de ella.

-Vaya, parece que os habéis hecho muy buenas amigas y muy rápido.

Seguimos comiendo pizza y Kara me contó todo sobre cómo se solucionó el caso del fugitivo cuando yo había acabado mi turno. Lo tenían prisionero en el DEO y parecía que no era un kryptoniano, como habíamos sospechado al principio. Era un habitante de Daxam; Kara me contó que sus planetas habían estado en guerra y por eso ella ahora no podría confiar en él. Quería interrogarlo cuando despertara. Parecía un tema muy complicado a la vez que interesante y extremadamente serio. Un tema demasiado sensible que pude prever en aquel momento sería importante para Kara pues estaba relacionado con la historia de su planeta.

Cuando volvía a casa leí el mensaje de Maggie, decía: 'Lo pasé bien ayer. Pero que lo sepas, la semana que viene voy a ganar yo.'

-¡Sí, claro! -le espeté a la pantalla, sarcásticamente.

Maggie había asumido que nos volveríamos a ver. Ese mensaje me aliviaba un poco, porqué tenía ganas de volver a quedar con ella y volver a patearle el trasero jugando al billar.

Al final resultó que acabé viendo a Maggie mucho antes de lo esperado, porque había sido capturada por una alienígena que quería revelarse contra la presidenta. Ella había sido la atacante, y no el joven de Daxam que teníamos en el DEO. Decidí irla a buscar por mi cuenta, solo con la ayuda de Kara. Cuando descubrí que Maggie había sido capturada sentí una especie de pánico, no quería que le pasara nada. No podía dejar que National City perdiera a una de sus mejores detectives, quien además se preocupaba por los humanos y los alienígenas de igual manera.

La localizamos en una fundición cerca del muelle, en la parte exterior de la ciudad. Yo había sido entrenada para dejar mis sentimientos a parte en el campo de batalla, en cualquier situación en la que tuviera que sacrificarme para un bien mayor. Y que puedo decir…Casi siempre lo llevaba a la perfección, pero en ese momento sentí una ligera ansiedad, parecida, en menor medida, de la que sentía cuando Kara había estado en peligro. Pero Maggie era humana, por muy fuerte que fuera. Así que intenté confiar en ella y en sus mencionadas 'habilidades' y esperé que estuviera a salvo hasta que llegáramos.

Finalmente, Kara, quiero decir, Supergirl distrajo a la alienígena mientras yo desaté a Maggie.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunté, pero lo dije casi como una afirmación.

-Gracias a ti. -contestó, acariciándose las muñecas. -No esperaba verte tan pronto.

Ahí estaba todo ese tiempo, esa presión en el pecho. Era una extraña sensación, que parecía oprimirme pero a la vez me dejaba expandirme más.

Los días que siguieron después de este evento fueron como una montaña rusa; una montaña rusa que subía y subía lentamente de manera totalmente vertical, en la que yo cerré los ojos y simplemente confié en que llegaría a la cima en algún momento. No sabía dónde me llevaría.

Volví a ver a Maggie, afortunadamente. De hecho, empecé a verla una o dos veces por semana, casi todas las veces en nuestro bar favorito. Seguía ganando al billar, menos un par de veces en que la dejé ganar claramente.

Llegó un día en el que, al proponerle el mismo plan de siempre, me dijo que no podía porque había quedado con su novia. Me habría gustado ver mi propia cara al escuchar eso. '¿Son celos lo que siento…? Pero para sentir celos…'

-Otro día, Danvers. -se despidió, después de darle un corto y tierno beso en los labios a su novia.

Ambas se tomaron de la mano y empezaron a andar en dirección opuesta a mí. Allí me quedé yo, plantada. Sin saber dónde ir o que hacer por unos momentos, con la mente en blanco. Me sentía estúpida; me había acostumbrado en muy pocas semanas a ver a Maggie varias veces. Y de repente me di cuenta que yo no era su prioridad. 'Evidentemente, Alex…' me dije a mi misma. Yo soy una amiga. Acabé pensando que quizás yo también debería buscarme una pareja. Una novia también.

Pero…'Pero a mí no me gustan las mujeres, quizás solo me guste Maggie', finalicé mi monologo interno. Al menos por ese día.

Mi confusión sobre este tema cada vez iba a más, cada día empeoraba. Y la sensación que tuve cuando vi a Maggie con su novia no me había ayudado mucho. Quiero decir…me alegraba por ella, y quería alegrarme más aún, pero…

-¡Alex! Nunca comes azúcar durante el día.-dijo Kara cuando me vio esperanto al lado de la puerta de su apartamento.

-¿Te pasa algo? -continuó, abriendo la puerta.

-Estoy confundida con un tema -dije con la boca llena.

Entonces Kara me contó lo difícil que era intentar hacer que el chico de Daxam se adaptara a su nueva vida en la tierra, a lo que yo le contesté.

-Bueno, Kara…Todos estamos intentando de alguna manera u otra encontrar nuestro sitio, quienes somos en realidad. -expliqué, sin poder creer que esas palabras estaban saliendo de mi boca.

La seriedad intencionada de mi mini-discurso tenía un toque humorístico por el hecho de que yo tenía un donut a medias en la mano y seguramente alguna miga en el jersey o en la comisura de los labios. Finalmente, la conversación fue interrumpida, y aquella noche, después de no haberla visto ni haber recibido ningún mensaje de ella, fui al bar esperando que ella apareciera. Maggie.

Como esperé, como si fuera una de esas coincidencias que me estaban empezando a suceder desde que la había conocido, ella apareció.

-¡Danvers! Estás viva. -exclamó.

Bueno, la verdad es que había evitado ir al bar desde que había sabido que ella tenía pareja.

-Sí, aquí estoy. He estado trabajando. ¿Tú que tal has estado?

-He estado mejor. -dijo, casi para ella misma. -Voy a pedir unas bebidas, ¿Qué te apetece?

Volvió al cabo de unos minutos con dos cervezas, como siempre.

-¿Hoy es el día que me ganarás? -dije, poniéndome bromista.

-¿Perdona? Danvers, ¡te he ganado dos veces!

-¡JAH! Eso es lo que tú crees. Te dejé ganar, para que lo sepas.

Esa vez no se lo puse fácil, y pude notar que había mejorado ligeramente.

-¿Has estado jugando al billar con tu novia? Parece que has mejorado.

Maggie se quedó con la mirada ausente durante unos instantes, algo que no era común en ella.

-Ella no juega. Además, lo hemos dejado. -dijo, abandonando el juego. Se marchó hacia la barra. Yo la seguí instintivamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunté, preocupada, mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Me dijo que…que soy una cabezota, que estoy obsesionada con el trabajo, incluso me acusó de tener un comportamiento sociópata…

-¿Qué dices?… Lo siento, Maggie. -intenté consolarla, y quise llevar mi mano a su hombro para reconfortarla, pero algo me dijo que no lo hiciera. -Quizás es solo una pequeña ruptura, seguro que ella volverá.

-No lo creo…Lo dejó bastante claro.

Entonces la miré sin saber que decir, vi cómo su mirada cada vez se alejaba más y más, como perdía su brillo característico. No pude hacer nada.

-Maggie… Si ella no te acepta como eres, quizás es que ella no es…-esta vez mi mano estuvo a centímetros de su espalda, pero justo antes de llegar a tener contacto ella se levantó.

-Me voy a ir, me apetece estar sola ahora… Te veo en otro momento. -se fue, con una sonrisa amarga.

¿Por qué tenía que doler? Tanto si Maggie tenía novia como no…Me dolía de una manera u otra, y me sentía una terrible persona por ese motivo. Y peor persona aún por no haberla podido animar. Pero tuve la determinación de seguir intentando y hacerla sentir mejor, volvería a intentar otro día. Quería darle espacio. Eso era lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento.

Al cabo de unos días, casi otra semana realmente, pasó. Decidí mandarle un mensaje; un mensaje que no respondió. Pero nos encontramos en una escena donde su departamento de policía estaba trabajando.

-¡Maggie! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Mejor? -dije, caminando rápido en su dirección nada más verla.

Parecía que no estaba mucho más animada, pero esta vez insistí.

-Creo que deberíamos salir. Ya sabes…Para pasarlo bien, olvidarnos de lo que nos pueda preocupar.

Maggie caminaba como si no prestara atención a lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Podemos celebrar el hecho de estar solteras, hacernos compañía.

Eso pareció captar su atención, frenó y se dio la vuelta para mirarme a los ojos por primera vez en ese día.

-¿Tú y yo? -dijo, totalmente sorprendida.

-Sí, claro, ¿por qué no? -dije, de la manera más natura del mundo. Totalmente inconsciente de cómo podría ser interpretada mi actitud.

-Vaya, no sabía que a ti te gustaran las mujeres.

\- ¿Eh?, ¡No me gustan!...Sin ánimo de ofender, Maggie.

Respondí sin pensar, como un mecanismo de defensa. ¿Por qué Maggie podía entender y ver aquello que yo había estado ocultando tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué ella sacaba a la luz aquellos sentimientos que yo había querido evitar, y había podido evitar hasta ahora?

Ella no pareció creerme. En absoluto. A mi últimamente también me costaba saber que creer.

-No sabes la que mujeres lesbianas que me han dicho lo mismo.

Esa frase me bloqueó por completo, y como si de un botón de emergencia se tratara me despedí de la manera más incómoda y me di la vuelta, hui.

Algo cambió en mí, muy profundamente. Últimamente había dormido poco y mal, pero esa noche literalmente no dormí nada. Solo di vueltas en mi cama, abrazando uno de los cojines, abría los ojos y veía las luces de la ciudad proyectadas en el techo de mi apartamento. Pensaba que todas esas luces eran todas las señales que no había visto ahora. Siempre había cerrado mis ojos para no verlas, ahora veía claramente. Por primera vez no quería cerrar los ojos. Pero estaba aterrada.

No quería mentirme más.

'Joder, Danvers… ¿Por qué te has ido así…?'

Suspiré, una vez, cien veces; como si de esa manera pudiera eliminar toda la tensión que mi cuerpo había acumulado.

'Me gusta…Me fascina', pensé. Saboreé esas palabras en mi mente. Y las dejé ir, las dejé sair.

-Me encanta Maggie Sawyer…

Le anuncié al techo de mi apartamento, a todas aquellas luces, a mi almohada. Me anuncié a mí misma.

-Maggie…

No me reconozco, pero después de haber dicho eso en voz alta me siento mejor que nunca. Aterrorizada, emocionada, pero me sentía más cerca de alguna meta.

Estaba amaneciendo y me permití cinco minutos de sueño.

Fueron los cinco minutos de sueño más reparador que había tenido en semanas, entonces, vibró el teléfono en mi mesilla junto a la cama.

'Perdona por lo de ayer. ¿Tomamos una cerveza?'


	4. Todo el tiempo

'Perdona por lo de ayer. ¿Tomamos una cerveza?'

Creo que nunca antes el hecho de ir a tomar una cerveza me había emocionado tanto. Empecé a montar muchas piezas en mi cabeza, recuerdos que empezaron a encajar por primera vez como en un interminable puzle. Recordaba cuando en los últimos años de instituto y durante la universidad salía con chicos. Cuando los chicos que me gustaban me invitaban a salir por primera vez no me emocionaba tanto como me había emocionado al recibir el mensaje de Maggie.

Representa que en esas edades es cuando todos los sentimientos están magnificados; todo parece más emocionante de lo que realmente es, todo es nuevo, todo es increíble. O al menos así parecía para los demás, yo nunca me sentí así al salir con nadie. Siempre pensé que era culpa mía, que yo era extraña en ese sentido. Nunca disfruté tanto como la mayoría de personas de mi edad que tenía a mi alrededor.

Por eso ahora creía que me sentía como me debería haber sentido en aquel entonces; como una quinceañera enamorada. Me habría gustado haber prestado más atención a mi mundo interior para haber podido comprender todo esto que estoy comprendiendo ahora.

Nunca había querido estar tan cerca de alguien tan desesperadamente, nunca había deseado tocar a alguien como lo deseaba ahora… Nunca había pensado en alguien tantas veces en un día como ahora. Nunca había deseado a nadie tanto como la deseo a ella…

El timbre me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Parece que el mundo se pone de acuerdo para sacarme de mis nuevos pensamientos románticos.

-¡Cielo! ¡Cómo me alegro de verte!

-¡Mamá! ¿Cómo ha ido el vuelo?

La abracé, y tuvimos una agradable charla sobre los últimos días en los que no habíamos hablado. Después de ponernos al día empezamos a comer lo que había preparado con mucho cariño para ella, aunque no con todo el talento que desearía, y mientras comíamos hubo un breve silencio, mi mente seguía en su misma línea.

-Hija, ¿te preocupa algo? -me preguntó, lentamente mientras dejaba su cubierto a un lado del plato como si eso la ayudara a concentrarse mejor en mi rostro.

-Ah, no, nada. Bueno, solo que he estado pensando… Cuando conociste a papá, ¿cómo supiste que él era el indicado? -dije como excusa, aunque realmente quería saberlo.

Mi madre quedó visiblemente impactada con la pregunta.

-Vaya, no me esperaba eso… Es una pregunta bastante difícil. -contestó retirando su mirada un momento y quedando ausente durante un corto instante.

-Lo siento…

-No, quizás es más fácil de lo que creía. Es difícil de explicar, pero cuando lo sentí lo entendí perfectamente.

Mi corazón pareció entender también a la perfección a lo que mi madre se refería. Eso me asustó, pero me emocionó aún más. Vi cómo me sonreía y vi su mirada volar hacia el pasado hasta el momento al que conoció a mi padre. Yo conocía la historia, pero quería escuchar su explicación de cómo ella se había sentido. Pareció entenderlo y prosiguió.

-Había tenido otras parejas antes de salir con tu padre. Sobre todo, la más importante que tuve antes de Jeremiah fue aquel otro estudiante de la facultad llamado Thomas. Thomas me gustaba muchísimo y creía que estaba enamorada de él; cuando estaba con él pensaba que aquello era todo lo que una chica podría querer. Un chico inteligente, atractivo, detallista, amable…

Tuve que aguantar una carcajada al imaginarme a mi madre en su juventud perdiendo la cabeza por un chico que parecía salido de una película Disney. Seguro que no era tan perfecto.

-Pero tiempo después conocí a tu padre y con él sentí algo que nunca había sentido antes, ni siquiera con Thomas. Parece una tontería, lo sé, como amor a primera vista o algo así.

La idea de mis padres conociéndose, y enamorándose me llenaba de felicidad. Hay tantos millones de personas en el mundo, infinitas posibilidades… Y aun así ellos fueron tan privilegiados que se encontraron el uno al otro. Parecía algo imposible, por eso su historia me llenaba de esperanza.

-Incluso antes de conocerlo bien, era como si mi corazón, o algo dentro de mí me dijera que era él. Cada día que lo conocía más solo me servía como confirmación de lo que sentí al verlo por primera vez.

¿Era aquella sensación lo que yo he sentido por Maggie? Pero…es imposible… Ella nunca…

-¿Por qué me preguntas esto ahora? -dijo, volviendo a poner los pies en la tierra después de contar su historia.

-Alex, ¿te has enamorado?

-¿Qué? No, no. Ya sabes, estoy demasiado ocupada en el trabajo para ni siquiera salir por ahí con alguien… Eh… Simplemente me había acordado de papá últimamente, más de lo normal.

Me pregunté si ella se había tragado mi mentira, y después continuamos hablando de papá. Incluso algunas de nuestras frases parecían ser planes, planes de futuro que compartir con él, todos juntos como una familia otra vez. Esperando poder reunirnos con él, pronto…

Mis sentimientos por Maggie me habían distraído de la búsqueda del DEO por encontrar a mi padre. Durante la conversación con mi madre sentí la necesidad de poder devolverlo junto a ella, sentí que no estaban haciendo suficiente. Mi mente y mi alma no podían con todo eso a la vez, así que agradecía que mi cabeza se centrara en un solo tema a la vez. Pero últimamente era imposible evitar el torbellino de sentimientos que se estaban formando en mi interior.

Aquella noche había quedado con Maggie para tomar esa esperada cerveza. Era como irla a visitar por primera vez, después de aceptar mis sentimientos por ella… Ésta vez era un lugar nuevo, me invitó a otro bar para 'cambiar de aires', como ella misma había dicho.

Cuando llegué a la dirección indicada, nada más entrar por la puerta y con el corazón palpitándome en el oído, la busqué con la mirada por todo el local, y no la encontré.

'Quizás como es pequeñita no la he podido ver', pensé, y reí para mí misma.

Le mandé un mensaje.

'No te veo.'

'Estoy en la azotea. Las escaleras están al fondo.'

Azotea…

Encontré las escaleras después de cruzar el local que estaba más abarrotado que nuestro usual lugar de encuentro. Rocé y me topé con algunos al pasar, y aquel tacto no era el que yo estaba deseando precisamente.

Empecé a subir por unas estrechas escaleras de caracol, imaginé a Maggie subiendo por esas mismas escaleras momentos antes. Con cada peldaño me sentía más cerca de ella, con cada peldaño las frases que había estudiado para decirle se volvían más borrosas en mi cabeza. Con cada peldaño mi corazón se aceleraba más, sintiendo la presencia de aquella mujer tan especial, cada vez más cerca. Miraba hacia arriba impaciente, la escalera se me antojaba eterna y yo quería verla. Quería hablarle. Quería decirle tantas cosas.

Por fin llegué arriba del todo y la vi, la azotea era enorme y ella estaba dándome la espalda. Seguramente no me había oído llegar, estaba apoyada en la barandilla con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia abajo, concentrada en los sonidos nocturnos de una ciudad que no dormía.

Iba vestida con una camisa blanca, metida por dentro de los pantalones tejanos oscuros estrechos. Era un look bastante usual en ella, por lo que yo conocía. Su melena azabache ondeaba ligeramente con la brisa nocturna. Pude observar su cara de medio perfil y me quedé fascinada al ver como lo único que la iluminaba eran las luces de la ciudad, ya que la azotea estaba totalmente oscura y no había nadie más.

No pude evitar observarla así durante un largo rato… Sentí unos irremediables deseos de acercarme a ella y abrazarla por detrás, esconder mi cara en su pelo y perderme en su fragancia.

Pero no lo hice.

'Maggie.'

Se dio la vuelta un poco sobresaltada.

'Alex. Sí que has tardado.'

Además de llamarme por mi nombre, lo hizo con una suavidad inquietante. La noche me impidió ver con claridad, pero me pareció ver rastros en sus ojos de lágrimas. ¿Maggie Sawyer llorando? Está claro que era humana, que sentía y padecía, pero…

'¿Cómo estás? ¿Mejor?'

Dejé mi mano en su hombro durante un instante, apretando ligeramente para reconfortarla.

'Estoy mejor, creo…Gracias.' Echó una rápida mirada a mi mano, la retiré.

Hubo un momento de silencio, ella miró las calles que se encontraban dejando de nosotras, como grandes arterias luminosas que fluían en todas direcciones sin parar.

Levantó la vista y me miró.

'¿Y tú cómo estás? Lo siento por lo del otro día, me metí donde no debía.', dijo sinceramente.

Me sentí culpable de escuchar aquella disculpa.

'¡No! No pasa nada… De verdad', exclamé con demasiado entusiasmo. A ella le pareció gracioso.

Me puse demasiado nerviosa y olvidé todo lo que quería decirle; y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron nuevamente sentí como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. A pesar de no haber una clara iluminación a ella la vi más claramente que nunca. Mi mente grabó esa imagen cuidadosamente como para no olvidarla nunca.

'Realmente… Quería decirte algo.' Me miraba atentamente. Ella podría haberse dedicado a la psicología o a alguna cosa relacionada; no había conocido a nadie que escuchara tan atentamente, con cuerpo y alma.

'Creo que…Bueno, lo que dijiste el otro día…' Desviaba mi mirada de ella de vez en cuando y la volvía a mirar, pero me volvía más incapaz de hablar. Aun cuando no la miraba directamente sabía que ella me seguía observando atentamente.

'¿Sí?', dijo en un tono de voz infinitamente amable y paciente.

Mi boca se abría, pero al principio no me salían las palabras.

'Creo que había algo de cierto… No ibas mal encaminada.', pude decir.

En su rostro se esbozó una dulce sonrisa y con un suave gesto afirmativo me animó a seguir hablando. Mi corazón palpitaba más rápido y fuerte que en los momentos que había temido por mi seguridad física en medio de algún de los combates más peligrosos. ¿Cómo era aquello posible?

'He pasado noches sin poder dormir, pensando en todo esto…'

'¿En qué?'

'Pues… Mira. Siempre he intentado esforzarme mucho en todo lo que he hecho.' Le conté como mi madre me había educado para cuidar de Kara para poder convertirme en una buena hermana; como había acabado dedicándome a la ciencia como mis padres, estudiando interminables horas…

'Creo que en algún momento de mi vida me olvidé de vivir por mí misma.'

Los nervios iniciales desaparecían poco a poco al ver la mirada de tierna comprensión que Maggie tenía.

'Últimamente… Y con últimamente me refiero a un periodo bastante largo, no he salido con nadie. Ni siquiera me lo he planteado, no lo he deseado ni lo he buscado…' Hasta ahora, quería decir. Analicé sus ojos, para comprobar si ella podía entender las palabras que yo no estaba diciendo en voz alta.

Sentí vergüenza al decirlo, pero ella no parecía juzgarme para nada.

'La verdad es que nunca me gustó todo ese tema. Citas, intimidad… Llegué a pensar que todo eso no iba conmigo, que yo estaba destinada para muchas otras cosas, pero no para esas…'

'Hm-mm' Ella seguía escuchando, se dio la vuelta para poderme ver y escucharme mejor. Todo el interior de mi cuerpo reaccionó; imaginando, deseando que ella me abrazara. Aquello no iba a pasar. Yo me pregunté por qué estaba contándole todo aquello, y por qué de repente me sentía tan cómoda contándole todo aquello.

'Y… ahora cuando me pongo a reflexionar siento miedo. Miedo de no poder amar a alguien de esa manera algún día. Miedo de que vayan pasando los años y quedarme…'

Hice una pausa dramática, sin querer. Sentí que mi voz se empezaba a quebrar. No pronuncié mi miedo, pero ella lo comprendió a la perfección. ¿Cómo era posible…?

'No estás sola, Alex.' Me acarició el brazo y se acercó más a mí, recibí su abrazo posando mi cabeza en su hombro. La rodeé con mis brazos e inspiré hondo, inspiré tan profundamente como si fuera la primera inspiración que hubiera tomado en mi vida entera. Intenté memorizar cada segundo de aquel abrazo. Sus manos me acariciaban la espalda, intentaban reconfortarme. Noté en su tacto que ella también necesitaba ser reconfortada, ella tenía el corazón roto por una ruptura muy reciente.

Sentí como sus brazos parecían aferrarse a mí; me pareció maravilloso como ella me estaba haciendo sentir tan bien convirtiéndome en la prioridad de aquel momento, como ella me había hecho sentir mejor incluso cuando ella estaba herida. Intenté imaginar como de enorme sería su corazón, quería descubrirlo. Quería…

'Sé cómo te sientes. Estoy aquí para lo que necesites.' Escuché el dulce sonido de esa frase pronunciado contra mi ropa, sentí su respiración al hablar cerca de mi cuello.

Aquel era el primer abrazo que Maggie me dio, pero durante todo el rato que duró ese abrazo sentía una inquietante e incomprensible familiaridad. Cómo si la hubiera abrazado por primera vez después de mucho tiempo. Era como un reencuentro, al menos para mí. Susurré un 'gracias' con mis labios apoyados a un lado de su cabeza, cerca de su oído.

El abrazo termino al cabo de unos minutos, pero no se rompió el contacto totalmente. Nuestros brazos se quedaron unidos en un ligero contacto. Después entrelazó sus dedos en la barandilla mientras me seguía mirando, la suave brisa seguía moviendo su pelo, y pensé que aquel era el momento. Mi piel aún seguía recordando el tacto de sus manos en mi espalda.

'La verdad es que no me había sentido atraída por nadie en mucho tiempo…Hasta ahora.', dije, mis ojos sin recibir órdenes directas de mi cerebro contemplaron los labios de Maggie.

Maggie me miró sorprendida, intentó leer mi mirada. No tuvo mucho tiempo porque mis manos volaron hacia los lados de su cabeza y la atrajeron hasta mí.

Cerré mis labios alrededor de los suyos, y la besé durante unos instantes. Al principio noté como sus labios no se movieron, ella estaba bloqueada. Pero rápidamente respondieron y se adaptaron a la forma de los míos. Sentí su respiración en mi piel, una fuerte exhalación cuando me devolvió el beso.

Después de este pequeño pero intenso arrebato, separé mis labios de los suyos. El beso hizo un tierno sonido al romperse. Ella echó su cara hacia atrás y me miró con la boca abierta, totalmente ruborizada.

'Alex…', suspiró, haciendo una pequeña negación con la cabeza.

'¿Pasa algo?', dije con el mismo tono de voz. Hablamos susurrando. El tenue sonido del tráfico de la noche era casi más alto que nuestras voces en aquel momento. Quizás ella aún seguía dolida por su ruptura, pero yo no podía evitar el deseo que tenía dentro que crecía cada día más sin que yo pudiera controlarlo.

Acaricié su pelo siguiendo la forma de su rostro. La noté algo tensa así que eché mi cuerpo para atrás ligeramente, para darle espacio. Entonces pensé que lo había fastidiado todo…

Pero de repente Maggie extendió sus brazos hacia mí llevó sus manos a mi abdomen y agarró mi camiseta. Tiró de la tela intensamente y me besó. Apretó sus labios contra los míos y sus manos acariciaron todo mi torso hasta llegar a mis hombros. Aquel beso no me lo podría haber imaginado ni en mis mejores fantasías. Sentí todo su cuerpo pegado al mío, cada vez más cerca. Peligrosamente cerca. Había imaginado mil veces como sería besar a Maggie; la realidad era infinitamente mejor.

Nuestras bocas se abrían cada vez más, con cada beso. Me dejé llevar, ella tomó el control de ese apasionado momento. Pronto me faltó el aire. La besaba intentando recuperar mi aliento, alimentándome del suyo. No me di cuenta de lo carnosos que eran sus labios hasta entonces. Su delicioso sabor era casi indescriptible. Cuanto más avanzaba el beso más sentía que mis labios se convertían en algo nuevo. Como si sintiera mis propios labios por primera vez. Por unos instantes todo mi ser se concentró en ellos.

Con cada beso sentía que la descubría más, a toda ella. Cada beso era más intenso que el anterior, sentía que ella desnudaba mi alma cada vez que mis labios se envolvían alrededor de los suyos. No sabía que sería de mi después de aquel intercambio. Estaba enloqueciendo, cuando pensaba que no podría ir a más Maggie resiguió la forma de mis labios con la punta de su lengua. Dejé que explorara y entonces mi lengua se encontró con la suya. Al principio fue un contacto leve, casi tímido, pero despertó cada célula de mi cuerpo. Era una sensación eléctrica. Pero la lengua de Maggie no era tan tímida como la mía, y pronto entró dentro de mi boca, sobresaltándome. Creo que sin querer emití un pequeño quejido que se perdió cuando mis labios rodearon su lengua delicadamente, en señal de aprecio de aquella deliciosa exploración. Mi espalda estaba apoyada en la barandilla y el cuerpo de Maggie estaba totalmente pegado a mí. Sentía el aire que cada vez era más fresco en mi nuca, ella como si fuera adivina acarició todo mi cuello dándome calor. Mis manos iban cada vez más abajo, llegaron a su cinturón y lo agarraron, manteniendo el contacto.

Nuestras lenguas se exploraban, en un intercambio húmedo y cálido. Nos separamos unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, sus manos ahora sujetaban mi cabeza implorando que no me moviera. Respiramos el mismo aire, nuestros labios a escasos milímetros.

Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos.

'Maggie…No sabes cómo he deseado esto…'

Después mis manos jugaban con el extremo bajo de su camiseta, queriendo descubrir lo que había debajo, pero sin intentarlo aún.

Pero por unos momentos pareció que el brillo de sus ojos se disipaba.

'Pero Alex… ¿Estás segura de esto? Dijiste que-', preguntó, pero la interrumpí.

'Estoy totalmente segura.'

'¿De qué?'

'De lo que siento por ti. Nunca…Nunca había sentido algo así'

'¿Por una mujer?', siguió preguntando.

'Por nadie…' , confesé.

'Alex… Me gustas, pero creo que—', la palabra 'pero' generó un terror repentino en mi interior.

Sentí que su cuerpo se separaba ligeramente del mío, rompiendo aquel tierno y perfecto contacto. Para que no se alejara del todo llegué a tomarla de una de sus manos y acaricié sus dedos con mi pulgar. No sabía porque todo aquello me salió tan natural, todo aquello era desconocido para mí, pero mi cuerpo y mi alma se habían puesto de acuerdo y sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

Ella aceptó ese suave contacto con una media sonrisa, aunque algo amarga.

'Lo siento…No tendría que haberte besado.', dije de repente, '¿Aún piensas en ella?'

'No lo sientas, no has hecho nada mal.', me dijo, devolviendo mi caricia, dando un tierno apretón a mi mano. Siguió hablando después de una breve pausa en la que me miró directamente a los ojos, y vi como la más diminuta de las sonrisas se formó en su rostro al ver como la observaba.

'No es solo eso. Bueno, la verdad… Hoy ha sido el primer día que me he podido olvidarme de ella.'

Mi corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad, asumiendo que había sido yo la responsable. Me habría gustado ver la sonrisa de imbécil que se me había quedado.

'Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?', pregunté, intentando suavizar la curiosidad que me estaba comiendo por dentro.

'Alex, estamos en situaciones y momentos totalmente diferentes…', volví a ver como su mirada se distanciaba. Intenté devolverla y acercarla a mí, tirando suavemente de su brazo. Ella lo entendió y tomó mi mano en las suyas.

'Lo sé, pero, a mí me encantas.', dije, sintiéndome como una adolescente que se enamoraba por primera vez.

Se rio dándome un golpecito en el brazo.

'Es verdad', repetí, 'últimamente he tenido un montón de dudas y preguntas que no han tenido respuesta.'

'A eso me refiero', comentó, 'yo después de otra ruptura necesito estabilidad, necesito tener algo más seguro...'

Nunca había imaginado a Maggie tan abierta, tan vulnerable. Quise guardar aquello que me estaba entregando y guardarlo muy dentro de mí. Quería ser su 'algo seguro', su estabilidad. Aunque quizás todos estos sentimientos eran demasiado precipitados, demasiado intensos. Pero así es como me sentía.

'Lo entiendo. Aunque nunca he estado en tu situación, tienes razón. Pero todas esas dudas que he tenido se me han resuelto.', intenté explicar.

A ella le hizo ilusión escuchar eso, como a mi antes me había hecho ilusión escuchar que yo había sido el motivo de que ella se olvidara de su ruptura por unos momentos.

'¿Se han resuelto? Y, ¿quién te las ha resuelto?', preguntó riendo.

Nos unimos en una agradable carcajada y volví a abrazarla para sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío. Me gustaba aquella nueva sensación, no quería perderla.

'Usted, detective Sawyer.', dije con una voz exagerada para hacerla reír aún más, lo cual surtió efecto.

'¡No me hables de usted! ¡Que grima!', bromeó, pero supe que lo decía en serio.

'Detective Sawyer, entonces.', pronuncié, bajando mi voz, de una manera algo seductora, siguiendo con la broma.

'Eso ya es más sexy…'

Volvió a besarme, y sentí que había sido una eternidad desde el último beso. Ahora mis labios habían ganado confianza y se amoldaban perfectamente a la forma y el ritmo de sus besos.

'Que me dices sí…Vamos poco a poco.', anunció, pidiendo mi opinión.

Mi mente se bloqueó por unos momentos. ¿Era aquello algo bueno, o algo malo? Parecía algo incierto, algo de ambos, negativo y positivo. O quizás dependería simplemente de cómo se desenvolvieran las cosas entre nosotras.

'¿Cómo es eso?', pregunté, no sé si soné totalmente inútil o no. No sabía de qué otra mejor manera responder.

'Pues…Quiero decir que quiero conocerte más, y mejor. Y para hacerlo bien se necesita tiempo.', dijo de la manera más madura, comprensiva y tierna que yo jamás había escuchado. Así que realmente parecía algo bueno. Ella quería conocerme. Maggie Sawyer quería conocerme más.

'¿Qué me dices, Alex?', preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

'¿Tú que crees?', sonreí igualmente, 'Claro que sí. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.'

 _Todo el tiempo del mundo, si es para conocerte a ti._


End file.
